SM023: Getting the Band Back Together!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis At a music concert, Ash and his friends meet the concert's DJ, the Pokémon Trainer DJ Leo and his Alolan Dugtrio, as well as an Alolan Diglett that admires Dugtrio. Episode Plot The fireworks are lighting up the sky, as Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff look at a poster. Ash admires the poster, as Professor Kukui, Kiawe and Mimo approach them. Mimo is glad she'll participate in this concert, though Kiawe reminds her not to stray away from him. Steenee, Togedemaru, Mallow and Sophocles come, greeting Ash, who is startled by the yellow hair they are having. Sophocles shows this is only a wig, while Mallow explains it is a way to commemorate the concert Dug-Leo - DJ Leo and his Dugtrio - is having. Ash wonders if the Dugtrio is wearing wigs, but Rotom denies this, as that is actually Alolan Dugtrio having the yellow whiskers it defends itself with. It also shows Alolan Diglett, who has three strays of hair. Mallow points at the poster of Dugtrio, whose individual names are Ashley, Jessica and Michael. Kukui already wears Micheal's wig. Ash and Mimo want to wear a wig, too, but Kiawe refuses to put one on. Others claim he'll have fun, and hearing Mimo's pleads, Kiawe decides to wear one. After putting on the wigs, Ash feels embarrassed. Rotom, however, has Laki's wig, claiming he doesn't let error stand in his way. Kukui claims they'll still have fun at this party. As the group starts bickering, an Alola Diglett appears and admires Rotom's wig. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is selling wigs. Meowth yells people can buy three wigs for half the price, but is scolded by Jessie and James for under pricing the wigs. Meowth reminds them they'd have a better deal if they bought the yellow wigs. Jessie demands to know why they didn't do that, but Meowth replies she was the one that suggested buying different wig models. As the concert begins, DJ Leo inspires the crowd to shout out to his "brothers", the Dugtrio. Ashley, Jessica and Michael appear and start the concert with Leo. While others are dancing a bit, the Diglett appears. Team Rocket also watches the concert, and have a plan involving the Dugtrio. After the concert is over, the group starts walking and complimenting the concert. Mimo wonders what Kiawe thought of the concert. Kiawe starts crying, as the music moved him, much to everyone's surprise. Kiawe claims the music calmed down his heart and removes the wig, as it is important for his Z-Ring. Suddenly, Rotom gets attacked, as his wig is blown away, and a figure takes it. The group chases after it and go across a fence, as Rockruff jumps atop the figure, stopping it. Rotom takes his wig back, revealing the figure to be Diglett, who immediately disappears. Suddenly, Leo appears, warning them only authorized personnel can enter the area. The group is surprised to see the DJ, who recognizes Kukui and reminds him who he is. At Leo's house, everyone takes a seat, as Leo welcomes anyone that is Kukui's friend. While Rotom is examining the sound equipment, Leo admits he is Kukui's childhood friend. Professor Kukui states that Leo has changed much he didn't even recognize him. Leo admits he barely recognizes himself anymore, as his life was changed when he met Ashley, Jessica and Michael. Since then, he is composing music about appreciation of Alola region. One day, when Leo was lost in a forest, he heard some music. He ran off, finding the Dugtrio that played a song to the nature. As the two started composing music together, Leo soon became a DJ. Suddenly, the Diglett from earlier appears. It approaches Ashley, Jessica and Michael, who are startled and move away a bit. Mallow notes how Diglett really likes them, who is pushed to the corner. Diglett starts dancing and singing a song, which Ashley, Jessica and Michael approve of. Leo points out Diglett was an apprentice to Dugtrio, and also approves of the song it made. Rotom, however, touches Leo's equipment and expands its function with the music samples. Suddenly, Kukui takes Rotom's wig and places it on Diglett, to make it an honorary member of the group. Diglett is fascinated, while Rotom is annoyed its wig was taken. Kukui promises to buy another new one, calming Rotom down. Later, as the group is to leave, Kiawe promises he'll visit Leo's concert tomorrow. Mimo and Pikachu bid farewell to Diglett, Ashley, Jessica and Michael, while Team Rocket sneaks around the house. Leo has Diglett and Ashley, Jessica and Michael sing, while he plays some music. However, Ashley, Jessica and Michael start bickering with each other, as to who would get the spotlight and fight with each other. Leo stops them, as they should not fight, but Ashley, Jessica and Michael are still angry at each other. Team Rocket see this and enter the house, claiming they are part of a music studio, with Meowth introducing himself as "DJ Goban". They offer Ashley, Jessica and Michael a chance to go to their studio, and would be well-rewarded. Ashley, Jessica and Michael accept the idea, but the Diglett is furious at this. Leo is terrified, as Ashley, Jessica and Michael leave with Team Rocket, despite having the concert tomorrow. Diglett is also sad about this. The next day, Ash and Kukui are in shock to hear the news that Dug-Leo is separating, and wonder what happened over the night. Kukui and Ash visit Leo, who told them some people gave Ashley, Jessica and Michael a new chance to perform. Leo knew that the three always wanted some spotlight, but it only grew worse. Leo wishes he could've at least performed as Dug-Leo one more time. Ash states he should at least tell them what he feels, and he should go after them. Since they don't know where they are, Ash has Rockruff smell a napkin that has their scent. Rockruff picks up the scent and traces it to a lone cabin. Inside, Team Rocket has captured Ashley, Jessica and Michael, while Meowth is still wearing the disguise and performs a song. Team Rocket claps for him, while Dugtrio are wondering when will they become famous. Meowth states they already are, but are trapped. Ashley, Jessica and Michael are terrified and try to leave, but are bound by the rope. Jessie states Meowth will perform with them and earn a lot of money. Suddenly, Ash, Leo, Kukui, Rotom, Rockruff and Pikachu enter the cabin, confronting Team Rocket, who refuse to give Dugtrio up. Mareanie uses Sludge Bomb, which Rockruff evades and uses Bite on it. Mimikyu fires Shadow Ball, which Pikachu dodges and uses Iron Tail on it. Meowth stops the battle, reminding they have the Dugtrio hostage and will hurt them. Much to Team Rocket's shock, the Diglett freed Ashley, Jessica and Michael. Mimikyu and Mareanie jump to attack, but Ashley, Jessica and Michael use their whiskers to bind them, through Tangling Hair ability, and toss them away. Leo puts his glasses on and has Ashley, Jessica and Michael use Tri Attack, wounding Mareanie. Next, they push Mimikyu away with Iron Head. With Tri Attack, Dugtrio burrow under the ground and blast Team Rocket underneath them. However, once more, they are caught by Bewear, who runs off with them into the forest. Leo thanks Ash and Diglett for saving the Dugtrio, and asks of the latter to come back and sing with him. Ashley, Jessica and Michael confirm this, making Ash ecstatic there will be more concerts. Kukui wonders how will Leo solve the problem of the spotlight, but Leo has an idea. During the evening, Leo starts the concert and starts playing the music. Ashley, Jessica and Michael start spinning and change places with each other, while Diglett is also singing. Ash and Mallow are amazed by changing places, while Kukui sees the idea was from Tri Attack. With the concert continuing, everyone takes their wigs and throws them in the air to the new band, the Dig-Dug-Leo. As Leo continues the concert, Lana and her sisters, Harper and Sarah, are dancing and watching the concert in their house. Debuts Character *DJ Leo Pokémon *Alolan Diglett Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Alolan Dugtrio (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks which Pokémon admires the Alolan Dugtrio in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Alolan Diglett. The other answers are Rockruff (blue), Litten (red), and Togedemaru (yellow). *Two of the wigs Team Rocket has displayed on their stall were a reference to two of Ash's previous companions May and Brock, respectively. **Also, the wig Meowth uses for his costume is a tribute to Elvis Presley's hair. *The shocked expression of Team Rocket when they found out Jessica, Ashley and Michael had escaped was a reference to late Japanese Ukiyo-e artist Katsushika Hokusai's Kanagawa Oki Nami Ura. Gallery Sophocles shows they are wearing wigs SM023 2.png Ash looks at the DugLeo poster SM023 3.png Kiawe becomes charmed by his sister to wear the wig SM023 4.png The group is fully equipped for the concert SM023 5.png Team Rocket fails to sell their own wigs SM023 6.png Kiawe is moved by the concert SM023 7.png The group found an Alola Diglett, who stole Rotom's wig SM023 8.png The Dugtrio approve of Diglett being a member of the team SM023 9.png Rotom obtained the voice module expansion SM023 10.png Diglett is amazed it got its own wig SM023 11.png The Dugtrio are furious, since nobody receives the spotlight SM023 12.png Team Rocket offer a better business opportunity for the Dugtrio SM023 13.png The news state DugLeo is separating SM023 14.png Ash takes Leo to visit the Dugtrio SM023 15.png Ash, Leo and Kukui came to rescue the Dugtrio SM023 16.png Rockruff uses Bite on Mareanie SM023 17.png Team Rocket threatens to wound the Dugtrio SM023 18.png Dugtrio uses its whiskers to grapple Mareanie and Mimikyu SM023 19.png The Dugtrio use Tri Attack SM023 20.png Team Rocket gets attacked underneath the ground SM023 21.png A concert is conducted, with Dugtrio receiving the spotlights }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine